Midori Keiko
Midori Keiko(緑慶子,Keiko Midori) is a Genin level kunoichi from Hakkingakure and is a member of Team Sen. Background Midori was born two days before her 's when was on his way to kill her and her parents they gave her to Kenko who was in the village on a mission. After taking Midori in he taught her many skills. After graduating the academy she was assigned to Team Sen along with Naoki and Aoi Hyūga. Appearance Midori is a rather muscular girl of average height, with long brown hair reaching down to her back. She has pale skin blood red fingernails and toenails. Her typical attire consisted of a black outfit typical of her village, accented by fishnets wrapped around her wrists and lower legs, a flak jacket, standard shinobi sandals and a dark pants. Personality Midori strongly believes that female shinobi can be as strong as male shinobi. During the Chūnin Exams, Aoi suggests that kunoichi aren't good at taijutsu, but Midori reprimands him, explaining that girls are just as good as boys when it comes to taijutsu. Midori's personal dream is to become as powerful and well noted female ninja as Yuki Senju. She can be quite fierce sometimes, especially with Naoki Abilities Being the Granddaughter of the legendary Hanzo, Midori has many skills and abilities which most people fear. Weapon Specialist Midori specialises in mostly long-range attacks, thanks to her weapons, which she carries in a large scroll with a couple of smaller scrolls. While her fighting method remains almost unseen in the manga, the anime dedicates more time to her, showing many of the weapons she carries around being used and even granting her named attacks. Poison When Kenko found her as a baby ho noticed that Hanzo had implanted the venom sac from a another black salamander, which resided within his village, into her body as well upon its death, leaving an identifiable scar on the left-side of her abdomen. This procedure conferred to her the poison-related abilities of the creature, amongst which were an enhanced resistance to poison and the alteration of his body chemistry so that she too became toxic, so much so that even her breath would intoxicate those in the immediate vicinity. This poison was deadly, causing victims to experience excruciating pain until they succumbed to numbness, where these effects would then progress to complete paralysis and ultimately death within a period of two days from inhalation. To preserve the safety of others, Midori however dose not use a respirator she can use her poison breathe at will. Kusarigamajutsu Eveb though she is a weapons specialist her main weapon of choice was a kusarigama. Ever sense her training with Kenko. She has always used a wielded a kusarigama with great skill, being able to match and even surpass various dangerous opponents seemingly through the use of just this weapon alone, including the likes of the now reputed Sen Uchiha. Unusually, she tended to deliver brutal strikes by swinging the sickle with the chain, rather than simply employing the weighted end, which is generally considered to be the most effective manner. The weapon's blade was coated in Hanzō's deadly poison, making a single blow enough to successfully dispatch enemies. Summoning Technique